


Imagine…Saving Dean And Him Thanking You In The Best Way Possible

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [123]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You save him. He fucks you. Fair trade.





	Imagine…Saving Dean And Him Thanking You In The Best Way Possible

Dean couldn’t help but wonder how his day took a turn like this.

One minute he was attacked while walking around a graveyard where people had been reportedly going missing, while Sam interviewed witnesses. 

The next, you saved him from the ghost and burnt its bones.

That should’ve been it.

He should’ve thanked you, maybe offered to buy you a beer, and then gone your separate ways.

Except, instead of any of that, he had you bent over the coffin, his cock driving into you hard and fast.

You were so amazingly tight, which just added to the pleasure.

Sure, Dean had checked out a few guys in the past.

But he’d never taken action.

How wrong he was for avoiding all of that.

You were tighter than any woman he’d had. 

Warmer, holding his cock inside you so tight, he was about to cum after a few thrusts.

But Dean held out, his hand snaking around your body and gripping your cock.

You moaned at his touch, your cock throbbing as he began stroking you hard.

You knew this wasn’t the time for a long, sensual fuck.

It was quick, dirty and kinda disrespectful, seeing as you were fucking in a graveyard.

But then again, you were stood in the mausoleum of a woman who’d murdered over five teenagers. 

So you didn’t care to respect her burnt bones all that much.

Your head came down to the cold, stone coffin, your teeth clamping down on your bottom lip as Dean shifted slightly, before he slammed back into you, the new position letting him hit your prostate with accuracy.

You let out a muffled moan, your hand gripping the coffin hard enough that your nails were scraping into it.

“Fuck. So fucking tight”, Dean gasped from behind you, his hands stroking your cock fast and hard, needing you to cum soon, knowing he couldn’t hold off for too long.

You nodded, beginning to push back with each of his thrusts, loving the way the mausoleum echoed the sound of his pelvis slamming into your ass cheeks, your combined pants filling the room.

“Harder. Make me cum”.

You had no idea what his name was. 

You had no idea where he came from. 

All you knew was, he was a hunter, and his cock was making you feel more pleasure than you had in a long time.

“Right there, right there”, you rasped, his thumb rubbing over the head of your cock each time he stroked you, his cock constantly pressing against your prostate with each thrust.

You could feel your climax nearing, your chest heaving and body sweating.

Dean knew you were close.

Your ass was clenching lightly around him, your walls gripping him and making his hips stutter.

“Cum inside me”.

That was all it took for Dean, as he began slamming into you a couple more times, before he buried his cock as deep inside you as he could.

He fell onto your back, groaning into your ear as he shot his seed inside your ass, his hands jerking you hard until he heard you yell, your own release splashing out onto the coffin and over Dean’s fingers.

Your ass clenching around Dean made his cock twitch, releasing another few drops of cum inside you, before you both stood there, your ass aching and Dean’s cock sensitive as he pulled out and slid to the floor.

You smirked, pulling your pants up and sitting beside him as he wiped your cum onto his flannel.

“So, you got a name?”

He turned to look at you, holding his hand out with a soft smile.

“Dean. Dean Winchester”.

Your eyes widened as you recognized his name, nodding.

“Y/n”.

You shook his hand, a few remnants of your sticky cum getting onto yours.

“Last name?”

You winked at him, standing and brushing the dirt off the back of your pants.

“You can find that out yourself, sweetheart”.

You blew him a kiss, walking out of the mausoleum and making sure he hadn’t followed behind you.

Once you were sure you weren’t being watched, you disappeared into the ground, knowing you weren’t coming back until there was another threat to your town.

And when there was, whether it was in a few months, a few years, or a few decades, you’d show up and do your job.

You’d show up and take care of the threat, protecting the town you’d promised your life to.

You just hoped more men like Dean would be around at the time.

Centuries as a spirit, hidden in another world and only arriving when you’re needed, tends to build up a need, a craving for pleasure.

And Dean Winchester had certainly given you more than enough pleasure to last the next few centuries if need be.

You wondered if he’d ever discover your legend.

If he’d ever come to find you, or even get rid of you.

But that was barely a thought as you slept once again, resting until you were needed once more.


End file.
